Genndy Tartakovsky's Myth
Myth, advertised as , is an American adult animated fantasy drama-comedy made for television film being directed/created by Genndy Tartakovsky. It is being made by Cartoon Network Studios and Williams Street and aired on December 12, 2020 on Adult Swim with a TV-14 cut airing April 16th, 2021. The movie received critical acclaim, being praised for Genndy's creativity/direction, story, voice acting and animation. It is confirmed that it will have a limited theatrical release, starting from December 14-January 2. A sequel is scheduled to premeire on December 2021. Synopsis In an alternate Earth where humans, regular animals, mythical creatures, bizarre creatures, terrifying creatures and dinosaurs co-exist, a high school-graduate student is about to face unexpected turns when a shadow creature plans to put in the impact, so with a help of a scary, but kind-hearted mentor and his high school best friend, he must stop him. Cast *Elijah Wood as Colin, a now college young adult who is chosen to stop the shadow creature, and is the main protagonist. *Aaron LaPlante as Terry, a Grugo, being Colin's mentor. **LaPlante also voiced the Cryptid Lantern that ate Terry's family. *Christina Ricci as Abigail, a teenage high school student who is Collin's close friend. *Cassandra Lee Morris as Brooklynn, a young adult teacher who teaches at Abigail's school, also being like a homie to her, and also a creatures expert. She is one of the comedic relief. *Joe Hernandez as Riki, a Monkeian leader/protector who knows about Eclipse. *Mark Hamill as Eclipse, a shadow creature and the main antagonist. **TBD as Jakso, a Minotaur who is an assassin and works for Eclipse. *TBD as male *TBD as Lexis, a teenage girl who is the leader of Death Girls. **TBD as Gabriella, a girl who is one of the Death Girls, while also the dumbest. **TBD as TBD **TBD as TBD **TBD as Crabella - a Crogothian girl TBD. She is the only different species to be part of the Death Girls (and the only one not to wear Purge-inspired clothing). *TBD as Rainee, a prom human girl that serves as the protector of Prompool. Her weapon is the Blade Corsage. **TBD as Anna, a girl who is Rainee's guard/sidekick. **TBD as guard, male *Grey Griffin as Synla, an Ancient girl who is the protector of her race, as well as their big city, Ancient-related. Her weapon is a Prism Smasher. *protector, male *protector, male *protector, male *for Green *TBD as Terry's wife *TBD as Terry's son * Differences between the original and the cut Production Production for the movie silently started a month before the second half episodes of Primal premeired. Animation The animation for the series is being handled by Studio La Cachette, sharing the same animation as Primal. Soundtrack The score for the movie is being composed by Tyler Bates. It is confirmed that there will be an original vocal song for the movie. Reception Myth received critical acclaim from critics and viewers alike. The score on Rotten Tomatoes is Fresh "100%", with the critical consensus reading "Beautiful animation, fun story and excellent writings, Myth proves that Genndy's creative work never fails to amaze people". The TV-14 version managed to get good reviews, but aren't as high as the original, holding at least "98%". Accolades It got nominated for Best Animated Feature at the Annie Awards, and Outstanding Animation Program at the Primetime Emmy Awards. Sequel Main article: Myth: Chapter II Genndy Tartakovsky confirmed that the Myth films will be at least a tetralogy. Then, on January 12, 2021, a year after the film was released, Adult Swim released a video that a sequel to Myth is in development, being aimed for it's December 2021 release. The sequel is confirmed to expand on the relationship between Colin and Synla, and would involve the heroes stopping a new villain from putting in the extreme heat to the world. Lore and creatures Main article: /Lore and creatures Tropes Main article: /Tropes Trivia *It is the first Cartoon Network Studios movie to be rated TV-MA. **The main reason for the rating is due to thematic material and bloody violence. **Genndy confirmed that, despite the rating, will not have any major swear words at all. ***However, there is going to be a TV-14 cut. *It is also the first Cartoon Network Studios film aimed for adults. *Many people considered this as the "R-rated The Legend of Zelda". *Genndy admitted that the Death Girls are inspired by the Candy Girls from The Purge: Election Year. *This is also Genndy's first animated movie since 1999's Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip to be made for a Turner network rather than a Sony company. **It is also his third project for Adult Swim, after the fifth season of Samurai Jack and'' Primal''. *'VARIANT:' **'Cartoon Network Studios:' a scene TBD. **'Williams Street:' None. *for Green *for CN Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:TV-MA-V Category:TV-14-V Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas